Seto Kaiba's Vacation
by Chibi Dragonfly
Summary: Kaiba is forced to take a vacation by his brother. When he gets there he meets someone he never thought he would. And she begins to melt his Icy heart.
1. Arrival

Seto: *Is walking down the street when some guys grab him by the shoulders and pull him into a studio* What is the meaning of this?!?

Thug1: Dragonfly needs you to say the disclaimer!

Seto: Who?

Thug2: You know, the girl that summoned the Protector of the Throne and turned you into a chibi.

Seto: Oh dear lord, please not her! 

Thug3: Just go in here and say the disclaimer then you can leave!

Seto: And what if I don't?

Thug1: Then we use this chibi dust on you. *Holds up a small bottle of sparkly light blue dust*

Seto: How do I know it's really chibi dust?

Thug1: *Sprinkles some on Thug2* This is how.

*A popping noise is heard and there is a small chibi standing were Thug2 used to be*

Thug3: That's how.

Seto: *Gulps* Which door did you say it was?

Thug1: *Points to third door on the left* That one. Just walk in and go over to the Mic, say the disclaimer and leave.

Seto: Fine. *Walks to door and opens it* This sucks... *Sees a stage with a Mic. in the middle* Oh boy...

Dragonfly: So you're doing the disclaimer for me?

Seto: *Nods*

Dragonfly: Thank You! *Hugs Seto*

Seto: *Looks slightly embarrassed* You're uh welcome...

Dragonfly: *Lets go of Seto* Go ahead!

Seto: *Walks up to Mic* Dragonfly, oh and Bhakti does not own the YuGiOh characters or anything associated with it. She does own the plot though. *Walks off* Can I go?

Dragonfly: Yup.

Bhakti: Thanks Seto!

Seto: *walks out the door he came in through*

Dragonfly: To the ficmobile reader!

****

Seto Kaiba's Vacation

Chapter 1: Arrival

Seto stepped off the plane into the sunlight and felt the thick humidity come over him. He looked down just as Mokuba was finishing a bag of peanuts. 

Mokuba grabbed his hand and said "We're here big brother!" 

They walked into the airport and Seto ran his hand through his hair. The small airport wasn't crowded and it wasn't long until they were heading to the baggage claims and went to grab their luggage. The last piece of luggage contained the most valuable items, his cards. Mokuba tried to convince him to leave them at home, but he felt that his deck, including the world's supply of Blue eyes white dragons, would not be secure away from him. He cursed his decision to put them with the checked luggage. When the suitcase finally came, he was shocked when he saw another hand reach for it at the same time. 

The two hands connected and Seto realized it was a girl reaching for his suitcase.

"Excuse me, but this is my suitcase." Announced Seto as he looked at the girl. 

"Oh…" replied the girl, convinced by Seto's conviction.

Seto quickly ripped the suitcases away from her, and angrily hurried off to the awaiting limousine. Mokuba had been waiting there since he got bored of waiting for the stupid cards. He looked adorable, fast asleep. _To think that my whole collection could have been torn away from me by some stupid girl! _He looked down at the suitcase, to reassure that his cards were all right. To his horror they were not all right, they were not even there! In their stead was some bra's, a few meger Duel Monster cards, clothes, and makeup! Someone had played a trick on him! It was all a big joke! Some stole all his cards and replaced them with girl's stuff! Then some sense returned to him and he read the tag "Property of Kamali Hues". 

"STOP!" Seto hollered, "We have to go back to the airport!" 

Mokuba sat up like a bolt and said, "Don't yell big brother!" Mokuba grumbled and muttered, "I was having the best dream to! How am I ever going to get back to sleep?" 

" 'scuse me, bu's we so close to de hotel, you want ta drup yur tings off first?"

"No, we must get back there right away! It's vitally important! I'll pay you 2,000 to put the petal down a bit more, if you know what I mean!" 

"And dif we crash where ram I gwan get dis money? These roads aren't like da ones theys got where eva you come frum rich boy! Da're lives have prices? Tell me dis! " 

"I'll give you what ever you want!" pleaded Seto "Name your price!"

"Man, your crazy, like I said, an' we be at da Airport sooner den soon, you'll see, relax man! Every ting gwan be Ire!" The driver said as he rolled up the window between passenger and driver.

Seto fell into his seat in defeat. He was just staring up at the roof when suddenly, his eyes widened as he discovered that he was not just looking forward to having his cards again. The fact that he'd re-encounter that girl, made him shiver in anticipation, she was such a pretty girl he realized. A girl who's face he'd only seen for a brief glance, and voice he had only heard once, but now forced his mind's eye to recall her looks. Smooth jet-black hair that flowed down just past where her snug fitting T-shirt's sleeve ended. Bangs that threatened, but didn't quite cover shimmering eyes that were a dark surreal purple. He remembered the moment that he was caught in them, and found, that he was still caught. He was guessing her age to be about fifteen or sixteen, or maybe he just had an inner hope she was near his age. Suddenly the car comes to a halt, and he comes to reality. Mokuba was asleep again, and he didn't want to wake him, _no choice. _"Wake up Mokuba!" 

"Hmm? Are we at the Hotel! It sure was a long ride! Is the pool open?"

"No Mokuba, we're back at the airport, I umm, left something"

"What? Can I come to then?"

"We can't leave all out stuff…Here, take my cell phone, you know my pager number right?"

"Yup, but don't be long, we're supposed to be on this vacation so we can spend time together" said Mokuba pouting.

He grabbed his wallet and a few necessities from his carryon bag as he told the Limo driver to wait for him to come back. Then re-entered the Airport to see if he could locate a Mrs. Kamali Hues.


	2. To the Hotel

****

Seto Kaiba's Vacation

Chapter 2: To the hotel.

Seto Kaiba when up to the information desk and began to inquire about locating a Ms. Kamali Hues because she had left her luggage behind. To his indignation the secretary told him that he could turn in the luggage and that the airport would handle it.

"You don't understand! She has my luggage too! It was PRICELESS!"

The secretary drones on like a recording "Don't worry sir, the airline will take care of everything, if the lady returns the luggage we will notify you right away, at the moment you will have to fill out these papers. In the case that your luggage is not returned, you can get an insurance claim… sir, do you have insurance?"

Seto begins to glare. _Insurance! Insurance wasn't going to get his blue eyes back! _"Shut up, shut up!" declares Seto as he storms off. _If the airport won't help me find her, I'll just have to find out by myself…_

Seto reaches for his cell phone then curses because he left it with Mokuba. He goes over his options as he speed-walks towards the airport exit for the second time. She either was switching planes on this island, or was on vacation here. She could be anywhere from his hotel to South America. He needed to access the airport computers, but they were all in wide-open spaces, with lots of people crawling everywhere. All he need was 20 seconds and a diversion. _Mokuba could distract everyone, but he really didn't want him dragged into this. _Kaiba was so fried. Too much traveling, and now this. It was getting late. Suddenly an idea struck him. The suitcase could hold some information as to where the girl was going. He cringed at the feeling of being trapped in one of those childish mystery books, Harvey boys or something. 

Before Kaiba entered the Limo he was amazed at the quickness of the sun falling, suddenly there was a brilliant green flash and the sun was gone, all that remained was the pastel painted sky.

As soon as Kaiba touched the smooth soft cushioning of the Limo he felt himself drifting off, Mokuba had already fell asleep, cell phone in hand. All Kaiba could muster to say was "Get us to the hotel". 

Kaiba awoke with a start when he no longer heard the engine's purr. The sun was down, and he felt disorientated. "What, what, are we there yet?" 

"Just getting' some fuel" said the driver in a near whisper.

Seto couldn't drift back asleep, he didn't really want to, the road followed the small Caribbean Island's coast, and the brilliance of the stars took his breath. No iridescent light to cover them. He opened the window and was relieved by the cooler evening air. As he rested his head on the window ledge and enjoyed his hair flying like crazy, he felt a sense of freedom; it almost made him giddy. The rough Atlantic waves let off an energy that made him feel like he was finally, actually on vacation. He didn't want this car ride to end. As if on qui, the car stopped, once again abruptly, waking Mokuba. It slowly turned onto a poorly paved road, and sped up to a large hotel, the best on the island, Kaiba squinted in disbelief when he saw there were only 3 stars. The rooms where clean, small, and defiantly over priced. The presidential suite was already taken, along with the honeymoon suite. This hotel was booked up the Ying-yang. His secretary had made the arrangements and she would be fired accordingly. He said he didn't want crowds, but that didn't mean that he wanted to be on the far coast of an island he had even heard of. The relaxing affects of the ocean car ride were quickly wearing off. Mokuba didn't see anything wrong with hotel, and he jovially ran inside and proceeded to make small talk with the receptionist. Kaiba was feeling tired again. He'd figure Mrs. Kamali out tomorrow. He could get a detective on it if he had to, what ever it took.

****


End file.
